personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Many Happy Returns/Summary
Episode 121: Many Happy Returns A montage of interactions between John Reese and Jessica Arndt is seen, including their 2001 vacation in Mexico, their 2006 encounter at an airport, and their brief conversation over the phone. 2012 May 1 Reese, already at the Library, greets Finch once he arrives. Finch tells a surprised Reese that he has the day off, as there is no number. Finch then wishes Reese a Happy Birthday and gives him a present in a small box. After Reese leaves, Finch retrieves the number of a female person of interest, Karen Garner, on his computer. Reese is playing xiangqi in a park with a friend, Mr. Han. Han asks if John has received any gifts. When Reese opens the package he was given by Finch, he finds a key, but no other information. Carter is approached by FBI Agent Nicholas Donnelly about his investigation of Reese. He informs her that they have information about DNA that ties Reese to a case involving smugglers and a cold case from 2011 in New Rochelle, New York. He invites Carter to assist on the investigation, but she initially refuses. She then receives a call from Finch and they arrange a meeting at a bar. She informs Finch about the invite to work with Donnelly and Finch urges her to go. When Carter asks him about he wants, Finch tells her that is nothing important, although he was going to ask for her help with the new number. After Carter leaves, Karen Garner, working as a waitress at the bar brings the check to Finch. May 2 Finch enlists the aid of Fusco. They discuss Karen and whether she is a criminal or on the run. Fusco loses Karen when she ducks into a store. Finch then proceeds to the bar where she works, looking for her, only to be told that she is off. A U.S. Marshal, Brad Jennings, follows Finch out of the bar to question him, where the two are confronted by a visibly annoyed Reese, who takes Finch away in a car using his Stills alias. At the library, Finch reveals that he is working a case of an abused woman. He informs Reese that when he was working on The Machine, he would note that the same number could repeatedly come up, and he finally realized that he was looking at the numbers of people who were being abused. Reese, after a tense exchange with Finch, set off to Karen's apartment. He confirms that Karen, who's name is actually Sarah Jennings, is running from her abusive husband, and the team confirms that he is in fact the Marshal that confronted Finch earlier. Reese confronts Jennings at the U.S. Marshals' office and tells him to leave his wife alone. Carter has traveled to New Rochelle where she discovers that Peter was in debt to loan sharks and Donnelly thinks that they hired Reese to kill him, although no body was ever found. Carter talks to the medical examiner and concludes, after looking at the evidence, that Peter was abusing Jessica and probably killed her. Their conversation is juxtaposed with: She calls Finch to get more information and is informed cryptically that “she will make sense of it”. After interviewing Jessica's mother, Sharon, Carter is looking through some of Jessica's things and discovers a picture of a smiling Reese and Jessica. Sarah is arrested attempting to leave New York and returned to her abusive husband. Finch shows Reese that the car of the deputy Marshall can be tracked, and an angered Reese orders Finch out of the car and takes off after them. Reese finds the motel where they have stopped and attacks and subdues Jennings and tells Sarah to leave, that she is free. Reese is later stopped by Carter, who has been alerted by Finch. She tells him that he can't execute Jennings, but he tells her that he has to do what needs to be done and leaves. Prior to May 7 Reese and Finch meet up under the Queensboro bridge where Finch gives Reese a business card of Harold Wren, with an address to an apartment that Reese opens with his gift key and finds that it has an overlooking view of where he played chess with Mr. Han. Carter, who has requested Reese's military file, reviews it and destroys it. She keeps the picture of Reese and Jessica. She is later contacted by Gustavo Peña, a warden at Torreón penitentiary in Mexico, who informs her that 'her fugitive' has been delivered by a 'Marshal Jennings' and will be spending a long time in prison. She confirms that the prison has “one or two” other Americans as well. Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries